A Big Nalu Family(i do not own fairy tail plse don't sue me)
by ebony.jamescoward
Summary: Read as Lucy Struggles TO deal with her family on her own. Nalu but also LissanaxNatsu
1. Chapter 1

It all Started At a Birthday Bash... ~Hello Guys I'm new so here i go it's gonna be a series,updates on weekends-please review-~

I was sitting at the usual table enjoying the Music and laughter all around the place. Fairy tail had not only some of the most powerful mages of the world, but was one of the sweetest guilds you've ever heard of or seen. It was a place full of life happiness and-

"NATSU ILL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T STOP RILING ME UP!"shouted Gray

"OH YEAH,YOU WANNA GO!" shouted Natsu

I sighed, and fools.

I got up,stomped on the floor wondering how the heck Natsu got over there so fast. I grabbed both of them by the ear and slammed their heads into the floor, making yet another dent in the guilds wooden floors.

"Knock it of guys, were supposed to be enjoying ourselves, not enjoying who won the fight or not"

Natsu grumbled"It's all The Ice Princess' flalt"

Gray was pissed"Who you calling Ice Princess you red head"

Natsu protested"Its salmon you goth"

Their foreheads crashed together in a pushing contest. I pulled their heads apart and slammed them together, leaving them dazed.

I screamed in their already aching ears"WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO TALK, I DON'T THINK I DID"

The two boys broke apart since they realised that Lucy wasn't the only danger, there was Erza in the room. Luckily the girl was too into her cake to notice what was going on, but they both knew it wasn't gonna last forever. I was fed up with their foolishness and decided to head by the bar for a change. Natsu still hadn't noticed me and started to go on more jobs with Lissana. I didn't want to admit it but i was jealous of her, the way Natsu looks at her is different, he never looks at another girl that way, not even me. After everything we had been through together, it meant nothing to him, nothing more than a friendship. But i wanted more than a friendship, i wanted a relationship, I guess he doesn't feel the same way about me. I looked around at the guild, everyone was happy,drinking, and talking."So why ain't I happy"I asked myself in wonder. I soon realised a woman walking towards me,it was Mira. She was a tall white haired woman who had astonishing figure, before i joined Fairy Tail she was a big inspiration for me to join. She still is a big inspiration to me, i want to be just like her though still be myself.

"Why are you here Lucy, you usually unless" The girl smiled mischievously

"NATSUUU" Mira called

"Oy"Natsu slowly made his way over through the crowd

"Mira why did you do that!"

"Ill go get you two some drinks"Mira walked away with my empty mug cackling to herself

"Um..."I started to fidget with my fingers" hhi Na-tt-su"

"Hey Luce,..Hey would you like to go on a job with me and Lissana?"

"I would rather die"I grumbled under my breath. Luckily the guild was too loud for him to hear me.

"What was that Luce?"

"N-n-nothing, i'd love to!"I lied


	2. Chapter 2

~Hey guys i had time so i decided to update~

Chapter 2

I woke up in my bed with a terrible hangover. I slowly rose from under my sheets realizing i was exposed. I quickly covered myself with my pink sheep followed with my high pitched scream. Natsu turned around, he was getting dressed in front of my bed and looked at me with shame.

"Listen Luce we need to talk about last night...it was a mistake I was drunk."He said turning away from me and closing the door behind him.

My heart dropped to my stomach slowly being eaten away by acid, I look down at the sheets and rested my head on the pillow. Tears started to swell in my eyes as I started to remember the events of last night.

Eventually i decided to go on a job,i got up,bathed,and got dressed. I looked at my dresser about to fix my hair. On it sat a picture of me Happy and Natsu in my "Best Friends" frame. I picked it up and put it in my drawer, some memories were too hurtful I thought as i closed the drawer. While looking in the mirror i realized i looked like a zombie, my skin was pale, my eyes were swollen, and I was tired despite the fact i had a pretty good night sleep. I picked up my belt and headed for the guild, having second thoughts about showing my face. I walked past the river remembering moments of my and natsu balancing on the rails, now seeing it was just me and I was on my own. I walked on the street unlike the usual. I almost passed the guild since i was so deep in thought, before it was impossible to miss because of it's noise but now it seemed quite invisible. I took in a deep breath and walked into the guild with a fake smile only opening the doors a bit only enough to squeeze me inside.

The guild was noisy so no one heard my entrance. I walked over to the job board when i heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Lucy,already going on a job"

It was Gray, a tall raven haired man who had a terrible stripping habit. He was a powerful Ice mage who preferred to be cool as possible and hated the heat including Natsu.

"Oh, yeah well i gotta pay my rent" I lied adding a little chuckle after it.

"Oh ok well see you Lucy" He walked away to greet Juvia who had recently arrived.

I sighed and picked up the longest job I could find to keep my head clear.

"A week would be good i suppose"


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3~

I returned from the job tired. I had spent a week fighting huge caterpillars, I was "S Class" now but we still get tired no matter how strong you are. I made my way to my apartment, i wasn't completely beat since I slept on the way back so i decided to clean. I went to my room planning to take a nap before cleaning when I realized someone sitting on my bed. It was Natsu

"Oh...hi"I said unenthusiastic. I wasn't in the mood to talk and ESPECIALLY not with Natsu Dragneel.

"I came to say sorry" He said"Can we still be friends"

I stood in shock. I couldn't believe this dude. He used me as a toy, and now wanted forgiveness for such a drastic crime in womanhood. He was really a special dragon this one.

I dropped my bag on the floor and pointed at my window.

"GET OUT"

"What!?"Said Natsu Surprised

"You heard me GET OUT, I don't want to be your friend-not after what happened. Ill forgive you but in time for now leave me alone. You have no right to ask me such a question after what you did" I felt nausea and ran to the bathroom regurgitating.

"Lucy! Are you ok?!" asked Natsu

"What do you think?"I stammered out before proceeding to regurgitate.

"Fine i'll go if you wanna be like that" I heard the window shut and watched him walk down the street from the bathroom window though i couldn't see anymore since the window was covered with puke.

With a mask on my face I got from Cancer(he was nice enough to let me keep it too), I dressed in black and made my way to the store. Conveniently across the bridge of the river. I made my way into the shop and looked in the women's section. I had gotten a lot of money from my last job so i looked for the most accurate. It was a pregnancy test. I ran home as fast as I could shutting the door behind me. Usually I hate how some people open boxes all crazy like, but i became one of them too. I dashed to the bathroom reading the instructions.

When I was done, I sat on the toilet,working on my novel. I soon heard-

BEEEPP~

I looked at both of the pregnancy tests on the counter, they were positive.

"What am i going to do!?"

~1 YEAR LATER~

(yes,read it like the dude from SpongeBob)

I woke up to to the cries of Luna and cradled her in my arms. Just a year back I became pregnant with Luna by mistake so now i raise her in the woods. Although it's at the woods of the opposite side of town from Natsu's house. Genius ain't it? During my pregnancy i went on a lot of jobs to buy food and build a home for us. But now supplies were running low and so was money. I wasn't about to put my reputation and my embarrassment before my daughter's life so i decided i'd return to the guild to go on a safe job with Luna. I needed all the money I could get. I guess being a single mother is hard after all. I strapped Lana tpo my front using a shawl to tie it and a small blanket to cover her. I then jumped into the trees traveling branch by branch to Fairy Tail.

Within 15 minutes i arrived to the guild soundly. As I jumped from the last branch there was someone already by the door. It was Levy.

She stood there gaping at me like she'd seen a ghost. Levy looked the same although her hair was down to her shoulders now. She got up and looked at me with awe. She dropped her books but i knew she was gonna give me a bear hug.

"HALT"I shouted

Levy looked up stopping in her tracks"Are we not f-f-friends anymore?"

I laughed at her"No Levy, you were gonna crush the baby"

She smiled in understanding"Oh yeah the baby,...wait WHEN DID YOU HAVE A BABY,CAN I HOLD IT, IS IT A BOY OR A GIRL,WHOSE THE FATHER,I THINK IT'S ADORABLE"

All of the questions were amusing to me except for the 4th one.

"Natsu is the father"I explained as I unwrapped Luna from her blankets. I put it on the floor near where Levy was reading letting her crawl and play with a toy I pulled from my pocket.

"Lu~Chan….I'm sorry, it was rude of me to ask so many questions at once. She sat down next to Luna playing with her fingers.

"It's ok Levy,I would've acted the same way if you had a baby in your arms right now and I haven't seen you for a year a-and"My voice started to crack as I started to tear up.

"It's ok Lu~Chan...It's ok, I'm here for you"Now with the baby off of me, she embraced me in a tight hug.

~Hello guys I've decided to update in the week too since I have time for it,I can promise episodes/chapters on wednesdays and the weekend. For the rest of days if your lucky Ill update. This story will have a total of 30 chapters and will have at least 800 words per chapter. After this is done, I will do a Gruvia in high school. My name is Kawaii~Sama and I'm out~(drops the mike)


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter 4~

Me and Levy spend hours and hours talking about how life's been for the past year.

"Me and Gadgeel(god I can't spell his name) have started going out for a while now. We haven't made it official yet though. Levy stated,her whole face turning red.

"Lucy there's something I have to tell you." Levy said stammering in her words.

"What"I asked now worried. I picked up Luna who was trying to slip away.

"Na-a-atsu and Lis-s-ana are da-"

"Come on spit it out!"

"Da-t"

I hit Levy in the back of her head softly but with force.

"DATING"She said started by my blow.

I paused for a moment thinking. But I wasn't upset anymore. Who am I to say that Natsu can't be happy without me?

"Hm...it's not like it wasn't coming. Actually I expected them to be married by now." I added a little chuckle after it

"Hey Levy ,can you watch Luna for a quick second. I'm going to go on a your the godmother"

"Yasssssss, and I would love to watch the baby for you" She took Luna from me offering a you to her. Luna then took the toy and proceeded to shave it into her mouth. Levy laughed.

I walked to the guild doors. I took a deep breath and walked in. Like from after the party I opened the door only a tiny bit. I was wearing a t-shirt shorts and my hair was loose. I still looked the same though thankfully,like I never aged.

I slipped in the guild immediately hit in the head with a mug. I fell on the floor totally surprised. Someone walked towards me offering me a hand. I got up, embarrassed from being knocked over by an wait...ice cup? I looked at the person who helped me up. It was Gray.

"Ahh, hello you must be new sorry about that I'm...wait Lucy?!

"HEY GUYS LUCY'S BACK!

Everyone got up running towards me. I was soon surrounded by people. But through the crowd I could only see two people sitting. Natsu and Lisanna. I rolled my eyes the least they could say is hello. Besides I still counted Lisanna as a friend even though I used to be jealous of her and Natsu relationship.

The first people who came up to me were Erza,Juvia, and Cana.

"Lucy where have you been"Screamed Erza hitting me in the the head. As soon as I came I dragged the three outside where Levy was with the baby. I explained to them what had happened for the past year now.

"Oh….I'm sorry for hitting you Lucy but it was wrong of you to not tell us anything. We were worried sick about you. We searched all around town and many other be places for you. Actually…. Be where were you hiding.

I laughed"I was living in the woods across from Natsu's house. Genius ain't it?"

"WHATTTT"The girls bellowed

"How did he not smell you"

"No,No, it's the woods across the town.

"I see,no one would've guessed there. It was risky but it worked. That's really smart lucy i'm proud but pissed at you. It was nice that you came even if you're nervous." Said Juvia said. She created a little stream of water circling Luna with it making different shapes. Luna started to giggle trying to hold the water, failing to grasp it.

We all laughed at Luna's struggles.


	5. Chapter 5

~Chapter 5 ~

-Let me take a moment to apologize for last weekends short chapter, it wasn't even 800 words. So this chapter will try to be 1,000 words. I've been working on it since tuesday ~(-.-)~ Enjoy!(I almost forgot today was wednesday)-

Soon though, miraculously(see what i did there, i love that show) Luna was able to grab it before it fell. We all paused shocked. I looked up. It was Gray Fullbuster and Natsu Dragneel standing before me. I completely froze.

"OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG IT'S NATSU WHAT AM I GOING TO DO I WAS SUPPOSED TO AVOID HIM AHHHH"I thought screaming in my head.

"Hi Luce, hey that babies cute. He said. He squatted down next to me about to touch the gurgling Luna.

Without a pause I lifted Luna up Replacing the baby with my foot. I kicked Natsu in the face sending him backwards. He crashed into a tree with a loud thud. Gray snickered and Erza sat in shock. Levy quickly took Luna from me as I stormed towards Natsu. He slowly rose from the floor.

"Owwww, Luce what was that for"I stood looking at him with disgust, no hatred.

Despite my size I managed to lift Natsu by the scruff of his sweater to the front. I snickered.

"What do you think? Do you wanna know who the father is….you!Do you really think i'll let you touch her!?YOU'RE OUT OF YOUR DAMNED MIND TWINKY!"

I punched Natsu in the face, sending him backwards though breaking the rows of trees behind him. Though as soon as he flew back there was a red light coming towards me.

"FIRE LIGHTNING DRAGON'S ROAR"Natsu bellowed

I jumped on a tree, barely doing it. As soon as I did the tree broke. I yelped as I fell of the tree,landing on my feet. Gray made his way over to Natsu helping him up.

"Even though she hit you she didn't use magic, that was unnecessary. Lucy what's going on." Gray asked confused.

I ignored him, looking over to Luna to she if she was hurt. She was fine,though Levy was smoking. I ran into the guild not even stopping. As I ran to the board grabbing the the first job I saw. Making my way towards Mira. She was washing the dishes, she looked up for a second dropping the dish on the floor, not caring that it broke.

"LUCCY" She screamed tears swelling in her eyes. "I missed you."

She grabbed me by the scruff of my shirt"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK, WHAT IF SOMEONE KIDNAPPED YOU. NOT ONLY THAT BUT YOU LET NATSU OUT OF YOUR GRASP, I KNOW YOU LIKED HIM! MY SHIP IS DESTROYED. BUT….i'm happy for my sister."

I grasped her hand taking it off my shirt. She looked surprised as she drawed her hand back rubbing it. Her face hardened as she got down to business.

"I guess you didn't come back to say hi… let me guess, you want to go for that job."I noddded

She explained the details for the job as she swept up the fragments of the plate, careful she didn't step on it. When she was finished i quickly made my way outside,stopping to say hi to Wendy and Romeo. I made my way to the back of the guild where i last left Luna with Levy. Levy sad cleaning ashes off of herself and Erza was holding Luna, playing with her. Despite her age Luna was already sitting up by herself and could drink and eat on her own. I stood behind the corner for a while watching them. ?But a felt someone kick me on my back, i flew landing facefront in the dirt.

I immediately popped up with a big tire mark on my face. It was Natsu snickering with Gray behind him cracking up.

"Ha, you look like a grilled sausage!"Said Natsu laughing at his own joke. He and gray were laughing rolling on the floor. I gritted my teeth stomping over to a water fountain to wash my face. I looked at the water and got an idea. I grinned mischievously as I got something out of my pocket.

-Hold up lemme say something. This is before tartarus and before Aquarius' key broke. Very important !~

I pulled out my key chain picking a blue one. Dipping it in the water ,like i have done many times. I made and unlocking motion with the key. Someone forgot it was wednesday.(the reason i said this is since lucy can only call forward Aquarius on wednesdays.)

"OPEN THE GATE OF THE WATER BEARER:AQUARIUS!"

A wave of water crashed on water rashed oin Natsu and Gray sending Natsu flying. Gray was fine since he froze the water in time. Seeming he didn't forget today was the wrong day to mess with me. Aquarius revealed herself, her blue tail shimmering in the sunlight.


	6. Chapter 6

~Chapter 6~

As if I didn't exist, she immediately made her way over to Erza and Luna. Leaving a trail of water behind her. She snached the baby from Erza, the scarlet haired warrior shocked."Hi Luna, have you missed your aunty Aquarius."

She pouted in my direction"you're the only reason i'm happy when wednesday comes along."Luna turned around reaching for me. Aquarius scoffed as she floated towards me, handing me Luna.

I took my bundle of joy, swinging her to the side before embracing her. She yawned as she settled into my chest starting to fall asleep. I chuckled."Listen up guys"

"I need someone to watch Luna for me….i'm going on an quest!I exclaimed.

"I'LL DO IT"

"NO ME"

"I'M THE GODMOTHER SO I'LL WATCH HER"

"SO YOU'RE THE WRETCH WHO STOLE MY TITLE"

"WHO YOU CALLING WRETCH Y-YOU UM WHATEVER"

"Well do it"Said a unison of voices. "We can even keep her longer than a month."

I turned around,it was Lisanna and Natsu"

-HOLD UP I GOTTA EXPLAIN SOMETHING READERS-

Lucy and Lisanna are good friends,well for now anyway so she's not gonna kill the baby, Lucy has no remaining feelings for Natsu but time will tell. Sissana also DOSNT know that Natsu is the child's father(Luna). I'm gonna do some fights in this story but you know, i'm trying to do this really well see you guys thx for reading.

-The story Continues-

Ok, sure I didn't want to trust Natsu of all people with a baby,but Lisanna was trustworthy. I made my way over to the the two."Oh Natsu this is gonna be great,we could learn how to raise our kids,and-" I swore that I saw this girl's eyes light up. I guess I was stoked too, I loved Luna but I really needed a break. That baby is NOT easy to handle,thank god she doesn't burn sheets.

She always makes a mess, and she-eats-EVERYTHING. If you give her a blanket shell chomp on it. I you give her toy,make sure it's big or shill try to eat it too. My whole house is a choking hazard for this child.

I remember the first time I found out that child loved food:

We were in the kitchen eating dinner. She already had her bottle but, she always liked to eat some mango after,mango was soft and chewy so her gums could handle it fine. She strangely though liked salt one EVERYTHING. Her milk? Put that salt on it and she'll love it. Water? Salt on it too. Salt you ask?Put extra! Anyway, I had just put a shake of salt on her mango. Suddenly she reached for the shaker proceeding to shove it in her mouth attempting to suck out the salt. I laughed at the child reaching for the shaker. Before I could retrieve the shaker, she proceeded to swallow it. I ran over to her in horror tripping over my chair on my way there. I could only look at her with shock. The shaker was gone,in her stomach. I got up and studied her, making sure she drank water. Too bad she ate all the remaining salt. That night her diaper had the remains of the shaker,it's metals burned and charred. I smiled realizing why she was always hungry.

I questioned the couples ability to care for Luna. Telling them every tip and trick to care for her. They nodded though Lisanna listened the most. Natsu's mind seemed to wonder."Natsu what's wrong?"

"Oh,nothing Lisanna, I was just thinking. Hey Lucy what's his name?"

"Oh she's a GIRL and her name is Luna."Luna seeming to overhearing our conversation stirred in her sleep as if to say "I'm a girl!"

"Hey Lucy, who's the father of the child"Asked Lisanna as she peered at Luna's strawberry blond hair. Me and Natsu jumped as I quickly formed a story. Hey, i'm not a writer for nothing.

"Oh his name was…...Mashi. He died protecting me from a snow yeti before Luna was born."I lied satisfied about how it sounded. Lisanna immediately hugged me, but at the side since I was holding Luna. "It's ok Lucy, me and Natsu will help ."

~10 Years Later~

(Lucy is now thirty and Luna is about 12,Lisanna and Natsu have been helping raise Luna while Lucy goes on jobs. Natsu has explained to Lisanna who the REAL father is while Lucy is recently on a job. Today she is returning from her job with no idea what happened.)

I returned to the guild happy with the amount of money I made today. This means I could stay home with Luna for a whole week of pure mother and daughter time! It's summer break so I could all the things I wish I could do with my mom. I walked in the guild running over to to Mira~Nee. "Hey Lucy, how did the job go?"Mira asked while wiping the counter.

"It went great! My employer was so satisfied she gave me a BIG tip! I might do more jobs for that nice old lady. She gave me a million jewil!"I exclaimed dancing"

"What?!, You have about 10 million jewels in your savings Lucy"Mira exclaimed surprised almost falling!

" I know that'll last me a lifetime! Now I can be a stay at home mom! No more work!"

I ran out of the guild towards Lisanna and Natsu's house to break the news to them. Nearly bursting into the door,I fished for the key to the house. I opened the door to hear screams and shouts. I made my way through the house, moving as quietly as I could to the Living Room. Peering from the corner I saw one of the most shocking things I've ever seen.

"Please Aunty Lisanna don't do it! I'm sorry I didn't know!"Luna stood shivering before Lisanna who had a broom in her hand.

"You mutt, you scumbag, you spawn. Your a piece of filth just like your mother. You are NO daughter of mine nor Natsu. I can't believe Natsu bred with your scrap of a mother. She swung the broom about to hit Luna with the broom.

"THAT'S ENOUGH OF YOU!" I grabbed Lisanna by the wrist twisting it as I swung her to the side. I studied Luna realizing she had bruises all over her.

"Luna what happened? She hugged me, shivering in my arms.

"Ill explain"Luna stammered.


	7. Chapter 7

~Chapter 7~

(It's been a week since the "Incident" has happened. Natsu has returned hearing what happened and he and Lisanna broke up. It was news all over fairy tail. Lucy, now a stay at home mom takes Lua to school and heads to the guild so she could help out mira a bit. Though Lisanna is their and is itching for a fight.

Let me take a moment to thank my recent followers and most recent review asking for more chapters. This is my present to you!)

-Luna's Point of view-

School was boring like the usual,Just review on Fiore and reading. It's the same thing, mom teaches me more she's the best I can't wait for her to publish that novel of hers. I already get to read it all the time, i'm like her editor. Anyway mom lets me come to the guild by myself. She let me join early on so my marks on my shoulder. I made my way over to guild shocked with the state. It was empty except for a brawl in the back. That was strange. The ground rumbled and I fell down surprised at the sudden tremor. I ran around to the back to see Lisanna fighting with...Mom?!

-Lucy's Point of View-(10 minutes earlier)

Washing the dishes while Mira was having a chat with Laxus as she poured him a glass- or two. Though a new person to serve walked to the table. It was Lisanna,though unfortunately Mira was still talking to Laxus so I was stuck to have to serve her on my own."What do want?"

"You littl-

-Lets keep this PG 13 with the language Lisanna,srry bout that!-

"Excuse me but i'm not gonna let you sit here and disrespect me. Listen just tell me what you want and i'll serve you."

Lisanna grabbed me by my wrist over the counter and flung me to the side breaking, my body breaking the side flinging me into the yard. I slammed into the fence. I was dumbfounded, Lisanna got way stronger over the years but I didn't expect her to be that strong. Sadly I forgot my keys at home.

-Hold up,so before i said it was before tartarus. I just finished fairy tail(don't judge me i finished the anime but you have to continue in the manga. Cut me some slack. A big piece too! Anyway so now it's is going to be after tartarus but Lucy found Aquarius' key! Yay now everything should be up to date. The story continues…

Turns out i'll have to use star dress…..Lisanna quickly made her way through the hole in the wall towards me. The guild members, soon followed after, as long as no one was seriously hurt fights were always fun to watch. I rose up wiping the blood from my mouth smirking.

Her eyes were intimidating, seeming to cut through my soul. Though it didn't alarm me, i've fought people with worse. "Animal Soul:Cat!"

She charged hastily in my direction aiming for my head, I easily evaded the attack by moving my head to the side kicking lissana in the head with my leg. Over the years i've grown flexible not only because of " " but I've done a lot of stretching. Meaning what Luna calls "weave" is exactly what i've done. Lisanna tumbled down but recovered quickly jumping up ready to continue. Lisanna's strikes were getting faster and faster as I kept evading. But her strikes became unbearable so I decided to go on the offensive. Like they say,offence is the best defence.

"Star Dress:Aquarius!" I transformed into my star dress immediately sending a wave of water onto Lisanna striking down the poor girl. She changed into a mermaid, struggling to swim upstream. Suddenly a scream shouted:

"MOM, LISANNA STOP!" Screamed Luna. I realized she was on her way home from school. Tears streamed down her face. She ran approaching me, collapsing into my arms. The guild hurried back into the hall, knowing this was a personal issue. I caressed her hair, holding her close. Lisanna walked away looking back before slipping back into the guild through my little body hole in the wall. I gotta say, it has some pretty nice curves!

Luna got up, picking up her bag and putting it on her back. She tugged me up as we made our way into the guild.

"Can we go home?

"Yeah Luna lets go!"

Something i gotta say guys, i haven't been able to keep up therefore i'm going to upload once a week. The next chapter will be a Nalu christmas,btw this has nothing to do with the story! Bye guys!


	8. Short one shot

hope you like it!Hey guys! Im doing something different like a little short i made.

I walked home with a smile on my face, and a paper with a phone number on it. After years of being bullied, the new girl Sasha Scamsung and I became friends. We even exchanged phone numbers. After walking a few blocks i finally reached my house. It's a small house, unlike the other houses its not connected to other apartment buildings. It's gloomy but i liked that about it. It was painted black with white steps that mother make me scrub daily as a had a gray door and a black doorbell which is hard to see. I took out my keys that had a skull keychain,i unlocked door and walked inside. Although unlike usual my parents were sitting on our white couch waiting for me.

"Hello Emily, how was your day?",asked my mom

"It was ok" I responded shly. I had decided not to tell them about Sasha,yet.

"We have something to tell you,but it was not me it's your mother who wanted this" he said while pointing at mom.

"Paul why you putting the blame on me, anyway we are moving."

I stood there dumbfounded, not knowing what to say or do. I thought that this was the right time to tell them about Sasha.

"But mum, i finally made a friend, how could I move and find another one? It took me years to make one!" I said desperately.

"No buts, if you could find one friend you can find another, it might take a while but it will happen."she said.

"But..", I stuttered

" I said we are moving and that's final!"

When she speaks to me like this i feel sudden fear, I feel like I have no power over her but this time I stood up for myself.

"No" I said with power in my voice.

My parents sat there staring at me dumbfounded, surprised by my objection. My mother then stood walking closer and closer towards me. At age 15 I was taller than her but that did not make me in charge. Now 5 feet from me my mother stared at me.

"What did you say again Emily Imani Evergreen, i almost thought you said no to me young lady?

"I said no, are you deaf mum?" I said, now getting scared, but I tried to hide it. I fidgeted with my long braids.

"If you don't want to move get out" she said

"Fine" i said and ran out the door, slamming it behind me"

"Emily Imani Evergreen get back here!" screamed my mother

My father ran out the house after me.I stopped,looked around for somewhere to go. The first thing I saw was the forest, so I ran there. Soon I lost sight of dad and the town. I was alone deep in the forest and had no weapon. As i fished in my pocket I found 13 keys on my keychain. They used to be old and crusty regular keys but now they were gold and big. They now each had names engraved in each. They read:

Capricorn

Aquarius

Pisces

Aries

Taurus

Gemini

Cancer

Leo

Virgo

Libra

Scorpio

Ophiuchus

Sagittarius

I peered at them with curiosity, moving my finger across the tooth of the key,which were couldn't be used .As i walked through the trees,for a way out something intrigued me. I soon saw 2 red eyes. It emerged from the dark. It had purple and pink stripes and yellow teeth. It had sharp claws with pink glitter and was 50 feet tall. I don't know why but I pulled out the keys. They were glowing yellow. I took the red key and made an unlocking motion in the air. A crab man magically appeared. It had an afro with red yarn twisted in it and had 2 scissors, it also had horns of a crab.

The crab-man then said "my name is Cancer and i'm a Zodiac key mistress,ebi!"

"Wait! Whats going on?!"

"I am your protector mistress, when i'm finished you can call another gate-EBI!

He then ran into the cat and in all of its claws and all its fur fell off. Although the monster had no weapons and clearly lost its dignity other than its teeth,it started to charge towards me. I then made a locking motion air and Cancer disappeared . I then made another unlocking motion with a pink key. A cute lamb girl appeared.

She then said "Hi, I am Aires the pink lamb, I am also one of the zodiac."

"I get it, now can you help me? It's coming!"

She released a pink puff that sent the monster flying. I told her a quick "thanks" and closed her gate. I stood in shock trying to process what happened.

"This means…..THAT I'M LIKE THOSE PEOPLE IN MY ANIME. OH YEAH THANK YOU JESUS!I ran all the way home yelling "I'M A MAGICAL GIRL, BEGONE NON-BELIEVER!

I woke up feeling horrible. I looked to my side realizing I was in a hospital. The nurse turned around.

"Oh your finally awake! You had a had a high fever. You were muttering something about being a magical girl?

"Phht, hahaha -Magical girl- Ha ha ha"The nurse burst in laughter.

"Wait that means I never was in anime…..NOOOOOOOOOOOOO, SCREW THE GODS!" I screamed. The nurse laughed even harder and walked out the room.

"Hey magical girl, i'm gonna get the doctor"She walked out the door laughing to herself. I put my hands on my face…

"Magical girl huh….I like it"


End file.
